A USB power supply as used, for example, in a portable computer system may include a low-impedance power path to provide power from a source of electrical power such as a battery to a connected device on a bus voltage line (VBUS). Such a power supply may provide circuitry to regulate the current on the power path, by switching it on and off, limiting its magnitude, and/or changing its direction. Field effect transistors (FETs), e.g., metal-oxide-semiconductor FETs (MOSFETs), can be used in such circuitry to perform the regulation. NexFETs are cost-effective FETs that can provide very low resistance for power regulation applications, but are manufactured by a different process than transistors used for other circuitry, and therefore are generally provided on a different integrated circuit (IC) than other circuitry. While NextFET ICs and ICs made by other processes can often be co-packaged in a single module, such combination is not always possible or desired.